Veli Batsu
Veli Batsu (罰ヴェリ, Batsu Veri) is a ghoul who resides in the 22nd ward and performs tasks for Anteiku in the 20th ward such as corpse collecting and hunting grounds inspections. Background Child to sinful parents, Veli spoke her first words not to her father, but to his murderer. Twenty years prior to current events, Renai Batsu showed no mercy while on his final operation as a CCG Investigator. Under the cover of night, walls crumbled, screams were silenced and lives were ended. A successful surprise raid by the human defenders, one of which faced a familiar opponent behind closed doors. However, the situation was unlike any of their previous encounters. Fellow investigators were there to support Renai, and the overall success of the operation meant reinforcements were sure to arrive soon. Death was certain for Nanbo. A sorrowful fate it was, but the ghoul steeled himself the resolve to stand his ground before the overwhelming opponents and allow the woman and newborn behind him enough time to escape. Those mismatched eyes burned with passion one final time that night before being mercilessly cut down like an animal. And for all his bravado, the animal's sacrifice was mostly futile, for the CCG's tracking experts left the ghoul mother barely any time to breathe for the next couple of weeks, as the places to run and hide to were discovered one after another, slowly backing her into a corner. Desperation soon took over her life, and looking at her baby's toothless carefree smile only made the situation ever the more bitter. What were those tears for? Hopelessness? Loneliness? Fear? Whatever they were for, the mournful widow knew she would not be able to escape the CCG for much longer, and by extension neither would her child. The moon watched from high above as Elizabeth crawled out of one of the 22nd ward's sewer entrances, emerging to the deserted streets in a miserable state. Her crimson hair greasy and full of various filth undoubtly caught from trudging through the sewers, the dark circles below her eyes a light signal of the last few days' insurmountable trials. The night's eery silence broken only by the baby's whimpers and the mother's suppressed sobbing as she inconspicuously walked towards her desperate destination. If hearts could speak, hers would undoubtly be screaming right now. With shaky footsteps she strode forwards, eventually coming to a stop on front of a an quaint house. Like every other house in the neighborhood, the house was lacking in any sort of light or sound. The time of slumber was surely upon its residents. A letter and a newborn soon woke the ones inside. Appearance Veli is an average-height woman with light skin, typical of the Japanese. Due to her constant training her body is somewhat toned, making her muscles, though not large by any stretch, very noticeable in shape and form. Like a paler version of this character's physique. Her hair is dark-red and she seems to favor a shoulder-length twin ponytails hairstyle that reach all the way down to her abdominal area, while unkempt bangs adorn her forehead. Her eyes are differently colored, the right one being light gray while the left one is light green. It appears she owns a yellow scarf and wears it whenever she can, except during summer. Her preferred wardrobe includes easy to use clothing (spats, sweatshirts, shorts, tank tops, baggy pants, etc). If it's cold enough, fingerless gloves will accompany her. She has no mask as a result of her nearly non-existent connections to the ghoul underworld. Instead, she needs to prepare herself beforehand. In order to keep her human identity a secret, she wraps herself fully with bandages, though still wearing her regular clothes over them. Her kagune takes the shape of a single spiral-shaped tail, having a pointy end to it. Similar to this pokemon's tail. The kagune is as tall as Veli herself, and as thick as her arm. Personality Veli seriously dislikes summer and its accompanying high temperatures, which make it hard for her to leave the bed and go for her daily morning runs. She is very outspoken about her thoughts, asking whatever's on her mind without hesitation. Though a ghoul, it appears she does not hunt humans. Instead she relies on Anteiku to get her necessary meals. She overreacts over the smallest of events, such as successfully dodging a question, or catching a falling laptop. She was homeschooled, making her academic knowledge limited. Due to this her vocabulary is also limited. Smoking calms her down. Though being very positive and outgoing, it appears she dislikes crowds and large groups. It seems she defends those she deems worthy of her respect. Example being when she drop-kicked her friend Maki because he rudely kicked open the door to Miruno's studio. She has a tendency to suddenly hug people when she's feeling happy. She tends to jump to conclusions under minimal amounts of foundation. It seems she dislikes gossip and wonders how other people can find it enjoyable. Powers and Abilities Physical features, from strongest to weakest Why * Her daily job for the past 4 years had involved practicing hand-to-hand fighting with her customers, which were mostly human. Before opening her business, she's been beating up other people ever since she could walk on two feet. Her dad was well-versed in martial arts so he trained her while he was alive. * Because of this, her hand-to-hand technique is near master. Due to the daily, continuous practice, her endurance, attack speed and reflexes are exceptional. Due to most of her customers being human, her body's raw strength is not exceptional, but still great, as observable by her body shape. It should be noted that ghouls with an exceptional level of physical strength such as the manga's Shachi or a Kristof-like ghoul would still be able to overpower her in terms of raw strength, while ghouls of a similar physical strength as her would be able to match her in terms of raw strength. * Pain tolerance and threshold have been developed through RPing as she fought viciously with characters like Kota, Nikki and Moriko, several of these fights resulting in broken bones, tore muscles and various other excruciating injuries. The intense, agonizing treatments she subjected herself to at the hands of Juha also greatly contributed to her body becoming accustomed to pain. TL;DR Veli sucks dick with weapons/tools and her kagune is unusable atm. Her whole fighting ability comes from her martial arts/hand-to-hand mastery. Long story short, she is a master at using her human body in combat. Involvement (chronological order) Trails/Clues During Paying Respects which took place in the 18th ward, Veli flashed her kagune at Kichirou and Junko in order to lure them. She fought alongside Corpse Thief so it can be assumed that they're affiliated. CCG is in possession of her kagune secretions. She fought the investigator duo while disguised with her bandages. Junko is able to recognize Veli's voice and distinctive pair of eyes should they meet again. Gallery Veli.JPG Veli1.JPG Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Bikakus